disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ferb TV
Phineas and Ferb create a cable called Ferb TV which features many TV shows that parody real shows. Baljeet stars in a show called Doctor Ninja Baljeet, Buford stars in a cooking show called Your Food Stinks and So Do You and Suzy, Jeremy and Norm appear in a sitcom named That's the Norm. Meap stars in a commercial for Meap's carbonated goulash. Roger Doofenshmirtz appear in a show called Katt-Karr. This is upcoming episode of Phineas and Ferb that will air sometime in 2012 on Disney Channel. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb tells the audience to give their honest opinions and finds it a little weird. The scene shows Channel 2, that Baljeet as a doctor helps a woman on a beach and she and the rest of the people turned into alien and attack him. Baljeet quickly fights back and changes to a ninja outfit that titles Dr. Ninja Baljeet in Color. On Channel 3, the premiere of The Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head Hour with special guests: David Jim and the Tri-State weensy jugglers, Dexter Thompson with his chocolate harmonica, the musical band of Vice Daniel Grab and featuring 6 out of 8 original Klimpaloon and Giant floating baby head dancers. On Channel 4, a title scene shows about Norm and Suzy having a sitcom show called That's the Norm. The episode shows Suzy telling Norm that if he's gonna live with her, he can't wonders around Jeremy's room and he may return to outer space if he's discovered that Norm tells her that space is clod like his father. As Jeremy knocks on his door wonders why Suzy is in her room that Suzy tells Norm to hide that she tells him that she made a new entrance for him that was size of a Norm-shaped hole in the wall. On Channel 5, a narrator tells about Buford Van Stomm about his cooking career and telling that he's very mean when the camera gets too close to him. The show was called Your Cooking STICK & so do YOU! and his guests was Andrey Guilbaud that tells about his career and Bufords was to criticizes his cooking skills. On Channel 6, a preview shows title Katt Karr about a car that almost looks like a cat and Roger Doofenshmirtz a politician of above average is on a crusade to hide down the sinister criminal that almost look like a mouse called Proffesor Nibbles. On Channel 7, The Ducky Momo show begins. The narrator tells the children that Ducky Momo is lost need to cross the double-bound river and help find the butter-berry bridge. The kids tells Ducky Momo that the bridge is behind him but he can't understand what the kids were saying. Songs *''That's the Norm'' *''Ducky Momo Theme Song'' End Credits There was a long commercial of Carbonated Meap Goulash with Dr. Doofenshmirtz arguing with the TV narrator that he wants to be the commercial narrator, while the commercial narrator says Doofenshmirtz is doing this just because he's jealous because he didn't appear in the show. Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://www.astro.com.my/epg/event.php?id=5925166 Heinz Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall by attempting to be in the episode during the end credits. Production Information * International Premieres * February 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors * Continuity *Ducky Momo makes another appearance in this episode. *Two of the kids from the Skiddley Whiffers commercial made another appearance at the Carbonated Meap Goulash commercial. *Vance Ward, Bob Webber and Sherman (Swampy) from Love Handel made an appearance in the "Dancing With the Bears" commercial. *The Horse in the Bookshelf from "What A Croc!" made an appearance in a news report. *The Ducky Momo theme was heard again. *It appears that Jeremy knows how to play baseball. *Klimpaloon appears again. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" and "Bullseye!") *The Giant Floating Baby Head makes another appearance. Allusions *Ducky Momo seems to be a parody of Dora the Explorer. *Dancing with the Bears is a spoof title of the dance show Dancing with the Stars. *Buford's show,''Your Food Stinks and So Do You, ''as well as the personality he displays alludes to Gordon Ramsay, a famous chef known for his harsh methods. *Baljeet's show may be a reference to Doctor Who and/or Ninja Turtles. Category:Upcoming Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes